


Every Little Thing

by quarkocean



Series: 龟仁/E.L.T. [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 它只是一件小事。
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya, Akanishi Jin/Yamashita Tomohisa, Nishikido Ryo/Yamashita Tomohisa
Series: 龟仁/E.L.T. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752397
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

vol.01~05

vol.01  
一天要发病三次。  
第一次被发现是在十九岁生日后的第二天，随后立刻退学。  
没有来由的疯癫，若无人制止会直接发狂致死。运气好些，趁神志时还能控制自己一会，  
必须要吃药，一次也逃不过。五色的药丸成了必须品，堪比幼年时的彩虹糖。  
几乎跑遍了所有可以去的医院，CT，X光，做着相同的尽管无关的例行检查。医生装出惋惜的表情虚伪的说你没救了，顺其自然吧。  
这是绝症。  
绝 症。  
绝  
症。

不久后找到可以糊口的工作，独立的生存。不愿亏欠任何人。  
孤独的滋味大抵如此。

安静的等待倒数计时，  
安静的等待双眼闭上。

然后他走进一个人的世界。

vol.02  
和也心生感激，幸好东京足够大，容得下自己这么个快“废”的人。简单应付闲散的工作，从不觉得太伤身。偶尔用七星烟以及啤酒慰藉自己。毕竟不发病时，一切看上去和谐的不像话。  
周末总是到上野公园和过去国中的死党相约打打棒球。  
“龟梨不要发呆啊，看球防守啊。”  
和也试图捏紧球棒，少年时游戏的快感，是早不复存在了，难以找回。  
“怎么了？不舒服么？”小草塞了瓶水，“最近病症不多吧。”  
“ma，谁知道呢。”和也打开瓶子就往脸上撒，水跳跃在肌肤表面舞出精妙的曲线。  
“你还是这样。”  
“不，不一样。”和也用力掷开水瓶，载着无力的愤怒。“大学还好吧。”  
“前辈……”  
“怎么就客气起来呢？我又不会妒嫉的。”  
顿时断了下文，冬天残余的雪水在凝视下消失，带着手信预示初春的来临。  
啪！  
合不拢的按钮。  
失控了。  
“我……小草，快。”和也抱住胸，挨着铁丝网大口喘息。  
“前辈！”小草熟练的从和也左衣的口袋里摸出药盒，挑了粒蓝色的药丸，塞进和也的嘴巴。  
“咳，咳……”仿佛是劫后余生，和也直接坐了下来。  
“没事的。”他向小草摆摆手，展开僵硬的笑容。  
草野早已习惯这般情景，只是每每亲眼所见，总会有略微的吃惊。  
“我走了。”和也拍拍小草的肩，“别和其他人说了，不然我又要被叫去喝酒了。”  
“就这样吧。”  
“前辈！”不知是什么的驱使，望着和也微摇的背影，草野大声唤着他的名字。  
和也回头，依然不说话，连微笑都要被风吞没。

vol.03  
看了看面前“田口医院”的巨大名牌。赤西想了想还是走了进去。  
没有意外的检查，集中的光线把瞳孔照得生疼。可爱的小护士握着仪器小心翼翼边说着抱歉。  
“医生。”  
他知道他来了。  
“怎么样，有进展吗？”  
“感应度强了些。”  
“很好。”  
“可是锥状细胞损坏的厉害，是不可能……”  
“你觉得怎么样，仁？”  
“没什么区别。”

淳抽出几张大卡片，“这是什么颜色。”  
“棕色吧。浅棕的那种。”仁反应了好长时间，好不容易回答道。淳像往时那般的微笑，宣告错误答案。  
“是红色呢，赤色呢。”他故意加重“赤”的读音。  
“是~吗。”仁若无其事的趴在诊台边，“只要能看清球的黑白就好啦。”  
“仅此而已，满足了？”淳推了推黑框眼镜，钢笔沙沙的写下处方。  
“淳，我是不会好的。”  
“请不要轻易下定结论哦，仁。”淳停下看着他。  
“那你说色弱的人该怎么办呢。”  
“会好的。”  
听过无数遍的“会好的。”  
所有人都说过的“会好的”。  
淳比先前少了玩笑的意味，拉开百叶窗让阳光透进来。  
“仁的病我一定会治好的。”  
而谁谁谁的心底已经放弃。

晚夕的天依旧黑白分明。

vol.04  
春分注定是个美丽没有悲哀的季节，不知怎的心情会很好。固然发病是讨厌些。周围给予的体谅已是和也活下去的动力之一。  
夏初春末的过渡期最不习惯，粘稠的汗水顺延头盔内壁挂下。  
剩余的三份快件得按时送达。

路途之中小小的不适，是还有勉强的成分。和也把机车停在一边，买了包烟提神。却不想视线突然就模糊许多。匆匆收拢街边自动售货机下档出口的零钱，胡乱的塞进上衣袋。  
用一次性打火机是改不掉的习惯，今天似乎没走好运，使劲摁了好几次也不见火星。烟丝一层层剥落，却未见袅袅烟灰。不禁要自问这是怎么了？和也无力挨着巷子的深墙，疲倦顺势袭击，身体好像软了起来。巴不得用火柴支撑不断垂落的眼眶，本以为不休息就可以完成工作，这个想法果然太单纯。他想这样也好，根本没在意开始微微抽搐的小腿。  
如果在工作时晕倒，后果不堪设想。  
那么还是想想吧。  
刹那，如同触碰电流，和也捂住胸口，体中热量传递到大脑，发烧得厉害。剧烈的喘息好像闻到了将死的气息，除了束手无策，唯有等待。  
“你怎么了？”视角的余光也渐残缺，期待被人发现的希望终于实现，有个爽朗的男声温柔呼唤自己。  
和也只记得拼命伸出手握紧他……

他做了梦。  
噩梦。没有一天是不做噩梦。  
像刚才发生的，毫无前兆发病，甚至无法预先控制。汗水以平常数十倍的速度沾湿，最恐怖的是身上连一粒药都没有，越慌张便越迷失。自己，一定早就被死神标上记号了吧。从睡梦惊醒不是第一次了，和也以为已来到天堂。  
切，是否存在天堂，还需要考证呢。

“你醒了？”  
却为什么能听到别人的声音？  
“太好了，你醒了呢。”他重复话语。  
和也下意识摸了摸身下，触感柔软，现在应该躺在谁的沙发上吧。虚弱的睁开眼睛，光线暗淡而昏黄。时不时嗅到积存的灰尘溢出怪异的气味。  
“我还活着吧……”和也单手撑起身体，面前的人定定地注视他“是你救了我吗？”  
“也算得上是……”他腼腆的低下头，“只不过背你回来一会。”  
“谢谢你。”  
“嗯？”  
“我很麻烦的。”和也尴尬的玩弄毯子，“要你烦心了。”  
“哪有。”他像孩子般摇头，瞬间两人的视线对上了。  
“我叫赤西仁，今年24岁，巨蟹座。”似乎是一句准备已久的台词，因为熟背于心，说出口反而结结巴巴的。  
“噢。我也该介绍自己。”和也笑道，“龟梨和也。”  
“怎么会晕倒呢？”仁越过狭小的走廊，帮和也倒了杯水。  
“说来话长。”  
“会令你痛苦吗？”  
“习惯了。”并非本意要如此冷淡回答，每次只要有人提及，不知不觉会抵触。  
仿佛是必然，有一搭没一搭的找话，掏空了所有可以取材的话题。于是进入难熬的安静，和也对着透明的玻璃杯发呆。  
“我的机车呢。”突然和也抓紧仁。  
“在楼下的车库……”赤西看到和也的表情，多少带些狰狞。  
“对不起。我失态了啊。”和也缩回手。  
“不，我应该先对你说的，你好安心……”  
“想吃东西吗？” 赤西看准机会。  
“好啊。”和也回以微笑，“在那之前，可以拜托你一件事么。”

vol.05  
真没预料到仁的驾驶水平凌驾于自身之上，和也略微庆幸。  
预定要发送的货准时送达。唯一令和也不解的是，开到十字路口时赤西总要问指示灯的颜色。  
“是绿灯吧。”  
“不，是红灯。”  
渐渐，和也觉得其中有什么问题，回到仁的小屋后，他忍不住问道。  
“你的眼睛，看不清吗？”  
“看得很清楚。”仁背对和也，看上去孤单而单薄，“我啊，是没办法辨识颜色的。”  
“唉？”  
“听说过色弱吧。”仁回身靠近和也，“我看到的世界，由黑白拼凑。”  
“也包括你。”

在那话说出口的一刻，莫名的，和也有想要拥抱仁的冲动。他们的命运竟如此相似。和也一直觉的自己是最惨的，自己是最坚强的。  
糟糕，被打败了。  
“我能体会。”  
“嗯？”  
仁感到和也用力的揽住他的腰，伴着些许啜泣，或许此时无言对彼此都好。  
让我就这样。就这样……  
后来接下去展开的情节，他无法找回清晰的回忆。忘记了休息，忘记了吃药，忘记了……和也抱着仁很久很久。  
“哔——哔——”  
“电话。”  
“抱歉。”  
仁抽出手机，“喂，山下？”  
“我现在……”仁看着和也顿了半秒继续说，“我在仓库里。”  
“……你真罗嗦，我要挂了啊。”“……一定得见面么？”赤西瞥了眼腕表，嘴角自然的抹下谎言，“晚了，我累了。明天再说……”  
“……再见。”

和也退后几步，“因为我，带给你困扰了吧。”  
“别多想。”仁安慰道，不想让更多的人牵涉，“话说回来，你饿不饿？”  
“呵呵，是哦。”  
“走吧。”

深夜的东京繁华，五光十色。有白天看不到的东西。那遗失的光芒，由于明亮的街道而遮蔽去它的耀眼。不管是沿路的居酒屋，还是闹市区的大厦，灯红酒绿，迷醉万生。也许在其中走失，就能减轻一分痛。  
“到了。”  
“拉面店？”  
“老板，两碗辣酱面。”说罢，仁转向和也，“不怕辣吧。”  
“无所谓。”和也跟着仁坐在店角里。  
“要不要再来生啤？”仁拿着点菜单问道。  
“不了。”摆摆手，明明渴求的东西近在眼前，偏偏就不想要了。  
粗看这家拉面店，坪面中等，内室厨房的声响微能闻听。散漫的潮湿空气却有叫做“家”的味道。  
“斗真你在？”  
“仁啊。”坐在长椅另一头的人回头。  
“这是谁？”  
“啊……”仁与和也对视，短时间的接触还不足以抵换默契，“朋友，新认识的朋友。”  
“反应迟钝啊，可不是你赤西的作风。”斗真大口大口的往嘴巴送拉面，连汤汁都不放过。  
“别告诉山下。”  
“你倒会求我。”他放下些零钱结帐，“明白了。你们慢吃。”  
“拉面来了。”小山端来面碗，“加了你熟悉的煎蛋。”  
“谢喽。店长。”仁手握筷子合十，“我开动啦。”  
“和也，还不动啊，冷了糊了的面就不好吃了。”他似乎吃的好开心，有孩子的稚气。  
“噢。噢。”和也回到原来的状态，学着赤西大幅度的拣起配菜塞入口中。  
“混蛋，想比赛么？”赤西塞满面条的嘴巴发音不清，笑得满足。和也只顾着吃，近乎不抬起头。赤西居然要抢自己碗里的辣椒。“你少来，”和也手臂侧挡，“什么第一名让给你好啦。”“可恶。”  
打打闹闹，也是忽视身患疾病的一种方法吧。  
和也想到这里，倒也释然。

赤西突然冷不防问了句，“我说你也患病吧。”

全部僵硬。


	2. Chapter 2

vol.06~10

vol.06  
和和也分开后，赤西的生活依旧。他不知道为什么一提到疾病，和也整个人就不对劲了。那天不留一句话就跑出店外。但总之每个人都有秘密吧。几天后再去拉面店蹭饭时，进门小山便交给他一部手机，“好像是你朋友的。”仁接过，莞尔。

坚持每周到医院例行检查，偶尔会色色的往护士堆里钻。  
“仁，我有话对你说。”淳的脸色不太好，似乎没睡饱。  
仁笑了下，“没关系，好的坏的一起说。”  
“你要做手术……”  
“唉？”“视网膜坏死的速度无法预估，要摘除……”淳扶过赤西的肩，“最近有没有觉得视线常常模糊？”  
“一直有啊，”赤西一脸轻松，“淳，你对我……我是知道的。”浮绘于脑中的竟是和也的侧脸。  
“可是手术我绝对不会接受的。”关于这点赤西表现得相当强硬。  
“山下会同意吗？你可是在折磨自己。”淳重新在病历卡上贴新的诊疗结果。  
“淳？”  
“嗯？”  
“如果不做手术，我会死吗？”  
“极有可能因为眼神经压迫大脑致死。”淳觉得这话好像对牛弹琴。  
“还有多久？三年？一年？半年？”  
“这个，还不确定。”  
“告辞。”

又见熟悉的高楼，赤西叫司机停下，丢了张纸币不找零。  
赤西已经对山下这种溺爱的方式习以为常。渐渐的，不再拘束，他大胆的从山下那里索取许多从前得不到的东西。是谁在欺骗谁，但说到底不过是相互利用的，不过是山下集团旗下的一枚棋子。山下真正在乎的是他能否通过网络黑客盗取各大企业的资料，掌握他们的把柄。假如做不到，那么也就失去利用的意义。  
“山下不在吧？”赤西问亮。西装穿在关西人的身上总是看着别扭。  
“是你。”亮整理着文件，“你在逃么。”  
确认山下出去后，仁潜进办公室使用高端主机电脑。操纵一手配置的机器，赤西心里只想快点寻到些龟梨的线索。  
搜索后的结果让他觉得，  
世界，不过如此。

vol.07  
“亮，最近有没有看到赤西？我好像有几天没见他了。”山下啜了口刚磨的咖啡。  
“其实，仁他昨天来过。”锦户亮犹豫着是否要说出实情。  
“真的吗？最近他和谁走的比较近？”  
“我怎么会知道。山下，拜托你放了他。你已经拥有许多，不缺他一个人。”  
“亮，你怎么越来越啰嗦了？”山下转过椅子，看着落地窗外。“我要的东西从来不会落空。”  
“那好我帮你去查一下仁的行踪。”  
这么固执的山下，亮习以为常。言语早已失去作用。

小内等在亮的车边，看到亮的身影立刻挥手。  
“叫我来一定又有事情吧。”  
“废话，你去查一下赤西的行踪。”  
“是山下要求的吧。”  
“别多问，对了，这次你想去哪里？”  
“先上车再说吧，怎么说这也是我们睽违一个月又三天的相见呢。”  
“少来，别忘了系安全带。”  
“了解。”

赤西隐蔽了几天后，还是乖乖的回山下那里。  
“这几天去了哪里？”  
“想一个人安静下。”  
“我给你的时间还不够多吗！”山下一怒而起，“我只是想让你留在我身边。”  
“看来内对你说了。”  
“还有斗真。”山下背过身，“他叫龟梨和也。”  
“调查了……”仁捏着口袋里和也的手机挂饰。“现在你想怎样？”  
“你说呢？”山下突然邪气的微笑，仁觉得异常恶心，“很多路摆在你面前，有错的也有对的，有曲折的也有快捷的，你要仔细选择。”  
“听不懂你说的。”  
“你会懂得，我希望到那个时候，还有挽回的机会。”  
“我回去了”，赤西生气的甩开门，和亮打了照面。  
“你要的堂本财团资料。”亮递过文件夹。  
“辛苦了。”赤西接过，随手翻了翻，“很快我就会干掉这个财团，他们的黑帐太多。”  
“然后山下集团可以顺理成章的收购。”  
“不错。”  
亮黑着脸，直到赤西准备离开时，他忍不住开口。  
“在山下面前，请你尽量不要让他生气。”  
“你心疼吗？”  
“我知道你被迫做了很多你不愿意做的事情……哪怕是假装也好。”  
“我办不到，”赤西冷冷的说道，“亮，这个世界上很多东西都可以假装，可以做假，并且可以做到滴水不漏，没有漏洞。但是只有感情不能伪装。”  
“我爱的是谁，不爱的又是谁。不到最后，就不是确定的。”  
“仁。”  
望着赤西朝机房的背影，锦户亮低下头，觉得这个世界何其残酷。  
爱与不爱，什么时候才能一致。  
而山下多年来想得到的，又会是什么。

vol.08  
在分心，平时一分钟就可以破译的密码花了将近半小时。仁无心于击垮财团的事，对他来说那永远是山下一个人的游戏。自己、小亮、斗真、还有小内，只不过是他手上一枚通往胜利的垫脚石。  
只想找到和也，自己是那么的想要见到和也。  
他知道他是冷漠的，他知道他是不容易被驯服的……尽管知道这么多，赤西想试总比不试好。

趴在桌上睡得很熟，有轻微的鼾声，时不时砸砸嘴，但愿这是个好梦。  
右角的手机铃声突然想起，猛地一下被惊醒了。  
吃力的翻开手机盖子，仁忘记这是和也的手机，“喂……”  
“在睡觉吗？”  
“谁……”  
“我，龟梨和也。”另一头声音停顿一下，“什么时候把东西还给我？”  
“是说手机吧。”仁换了一副睡相，“你来吧，在我家。”  
“天知道你家在哪里！”  
“就是上次啊，我救你回来的那天……”  
“不记得了么？”  
“快点告诉我。”  
“在#·！#￥￥·%。”  
“你在说梦话啊！”混蛋，和也默默的埋怨一声。  
“明天再说吧……”疲倦不已的仁挂了电话，对于他来说，仅余的睡眠多么宝贵。

离开公用电话亭，和也就躺在寂静的工地上，他看到深蓝色的天空，没有往常的黑暗。  
(不知道还能看到这样的天空多久……)  
神秘的云雾包容整个苍穹，和也觉得那些不开心都可以忘记，他从小相信，天空就是神。  
天一早就打电话给赤西，他终于答应自己。

见面时有一丝意外，不知是哪里不对劲了。  
小山拉面店有一点拥挤，仁看自己的眼神里有新的东西。  
“还好吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“给你。”  
“谢谢。”  
和也接过东西就准备离开，仁反手一拉将他拉回位置。  
“龟梨和也，你不要逃避！”  
“我逃什么了！”和也一拍桌子，小山闻着声响出来。  
“你说说看我在逃什么！逃谁！”  
仁有点懵，其实他并不清楚自己刚才那句挑起事端的话是怎么说出口的。这个黑白的男孩子倔强的让自己着迷。  
“你们在干什么？”小山阻止了两人。  
“对不起，店长。”  
仁向和也使了眼色，“出去说。”

“你想怎样？”  
仁被逼急了，和也你怎么可以用这样的语气。  
“你讨厌我吗？”  
和也愣了一下，猜不透这句话的用意。  
“你一直粘着我，不习惯。”  
“我……”  
背过身看天空的和也突然觉得被什么抱住了。  
“你干什么！”面对仁，他手足无措。  
“我喜欢你。”  
我喜欢你。  
非常喜欢你。  
非常非常喜欢你。  
这些话是说不出口，所以唇边只有简单的一句我喜欢你。  
觉得手背温热，是他的体温吗？  
是泪水的温度，很小的时候，仁的爸爸教过他在任何时候都不能哭。  
“baga……”  
和也不知道为什么，心里有个声音叫他去拥抱仁。  
“不要哭了……”尝试着用指尖拭去仁眼角的泪。  
是不是我也爱上了你呢？  
忘却病痛，忘却随时死亡的危险，忘却自己是在哪里。这些都不重要。  
亲吻，  
恋爱是神圣的疯狂。

“难道你不讨厌我了？”  
“我。”  
爱情的魔力是如此伟大，魔鬼的冲动驱使和也，巴不得向全世界宣布：  
我，龟梨和也 爱上了赤西仁。

黑白的双月下，仁觉得他看到的和也是彩色的。

你在我的心里永远会是一个样子，没有任何东西可以动摇。

累了和也就带仁去他喜欢的工地。  
[难过的时候看看天空就好了。]和也对仁如此说道。  
“可是和和也在一起，我一点不难过啊。”  
“真的吗？”  
“一点不。”和也想仁真的好可爱，像……  
像个孩子。

[今天的天空仿佛是在等待我一般清澈湛蓝，所以我也比平时更久的仰望它。]

如果我给你更多的爱会同时给你更多的痛苦，  
我们，还能继续相爱吗？

vol.09  
“怎么会这样……”  
“恶化了吗？淳？”躺在病床上的仁平静的问道。他对淳的大惊小怪习以为常。  
“细胞停止恶化，而且……”  
而且？  
“而且在往好的方向发展！”淳高兴得抱住仁，匆忙间举起张卡片。  
“看得清吗？”  
“是金色么？”  
“bingo！答对！”淳激动的抱住仁又亲又吻，“奇迹终于发生了。”  
仁望着满眼的金色，和也就是这个颜色呢。  
[小心的向你靠近，小心的爱上你，小心的染上你的颜色。]  
“对了，仁，你的锁骨怎么会有一道红印？”  
“嗯？”发现了。  
仁淡薄的衬衫下，很容易就可以看见一道红印，醒目而深刻。  
“是因为做了那样的事吗？”  
“我也有正常需求。”仁离开淳的怀抱，不愿自己的爱情在别人的嘴里说得一文不值。  
隐约是能看到这红印，仁回忆第一夜是如此美好。

已经很晚了，但是谁都没有离开彼此的意思。  
“去泡温泉吗？我认识一家店。”和也温柔的说道，“我想你也累了吧。”  
这时的仁失去一切理智，逻辑思考是无效。  
“和也去哪里，我就去哪里。”  
没想到进入沉睡的东京还有温泉馆。  
仁很不好意思背着和也换上浴衣，搞得和也一头雾水。  
“搞什么啊，羞得像女人。”  
毕竟是第一次，以前和山下、亮泡过温泉。山下总是出奇不意的攻击仁，这点让仁极不舒服。亮则会闭上眼，仿佛一切不曾发生过。  
“死小子，不知道帮我。”

“发什么愣啊。快下来。”和也勾着仁的手，催他快脱了浴衣。  
仁横了横心，终于衣带拉下来。浴衣顺着柔和的曲线，落下来。  
连和也都吃惊了。  
仁的身体比自己要想象的完美，眼前满是白色有光泽的肌肤，水气在两人之间氤氲成一道漂亮的屏障。  
“有什么好看的！”仁小怒了下，其实和也含情脉脉的眼神，他最喜欢了。  
“你真是丑死了，肌肉都没有。”恢复常态的和也开起仁的玩笑。  
“什么？怎么小亮的毒舌你也会了，哈，你们不是串通好的……”  
仁剩余的话被和也全部都堵在心里，湿润的吻附上唇，就开始绽放他的美丽。  
[可不可以一直这么吻下去呢？]  
[但愿。]

泡好温泉后，仁的意识开始迷糊，和也身上的麝香像是驱使他进入甜蜜的梦乡。又好像是和也把自己拖出来换好衣服。  
“去我家吧。”记得的只有这一句话。  
和也的声音是最致命的诱惑。

半朦胧的仁被抱到床时，望了眼四周。和也的家很小，和自己的差不多。但是仁是故意要那套房子的，为了远离山下时有归宿——他愿意的话，山下会给他一栋别墅。  
小的才刚好挤得下一张小床——仁睡在上面已经是极限了。  
“快要塌了。”和也拿着冰敷的毛巾为仁擦干汗水。  
“我不睡了，看着你睡就很满足了。”  
[梦里面听到的话，是不是可以当真？]  
半夜，口渴的仁看到伏在床角潜睡的和也，绻着身子的和也像只听话的小猫。  
欲望在爬上胸口……仁顾不了载重，把和也抱到自己的身边。  
[和也真的好小……]  
轻轻将吻落过他的额头，似乎惊醒了他。  
“仁吗？”  
“嗯。”  
四目相对，与此同时彼此的手开始纠缠。

……  
“仁……是第一次吗？”  
“嗯。”  
[是第一次啊。]  
“和……也呢？”  
“我也是。”和也温柔的弯起嘴角，却有几分妖艳。  
感觉比预料的要舒服。  
和也柔软的在仁的身体里游走。  
[这就是幸福吗？]

赤西的意识格外模糊了，自己是怎样承担和也的分量呢？  
“慢一点……”和也喜欢仁的身体，说不出原因的喜欢。仁的一切，他都是那么喜欢。  
包括禁区锁骨。  
起先和也要吻这里的时候，仁死命的用手护住，那样子挺好笑的。  
后来时间逝去，仁也不在乎了。  
“漂亮的锁骨……”带着虔诚敬献的心情深深吻上去。  
“你喜欢……”仁觉得比先前还要累，翻天覆雨的折腾让他筋疲力尽，但是尽管如此，他想只要和也开心就好了。  
“你的一切我都喜欢。”嗫嚅着话语，和也希望明天不要来临，即使是终老重复这一件事，他也愿意。  
“和也、和也！”  
[我在这里。]  
又一度交融，血液在沸腾，默契的交出所有的自己。就仿佛是世界末日的来临。  
和也的动作突然慢了许多，不得不让仁担心。  
“和也，和也！”  
[我一直在这里。]  
躺在怀里的和也好像昏死过去，气息也若即若离。  
仁警觉的把手伸到被子里，手掌里都是鲜血……  
“怎么会……”  
……『龟梨和也，……身患绝症，病因不明。症状为癫症，须及时服药控制。』  
忽然就想起那天查资料的结果，仁难过得看着体力不支而昏睡的和也。  
“你是个笨蛋。”  
是个彻彻底底的笨蛋。明明知道自己的身体情况还是这样……  
和我做了。

仁轻轻给和也加了张毯子，摸摸自己的胸口恋人的爱抚还在那里。  
如果这是永远就好了。  
和也的呼吸开始变得均匀而安稳，仁也忍不住更加抱紧和也，两人相拥而睡……

“喂，想什么那么高兴，该不会是昨天的……”  
“去去去。”仁顶嘴道，他的脸红得像苹果，诱人无比。  
“淳，可以拜托你一件事吗？”  
“这个吻痕，绝对不能让山下知道。”

vol.10  
“他天真的像孩子！”山下生气的摔了手机，进门送咖啡的亮不知所以。  
“怎么了？是仁吗？”  
“那家伙居然背着我找别的……”  
无需多言，亮已经明白了山下的意思，这一天他也早已料到。  
“你准备怎么惩罚他？”  
“仁？”山下眯起眼睛，心就像万丈深渊。亮看不透，也不愿去看透。  
“我要龟梨那小子生不如死。”  
“他已经快死了。”亮情绪激动起来，惊异的发现山下变了，变得自己不认识了。以前的山下认真追逐他要的一切，他也凭着自己的努力走到今天这一步，但是呢，现在的山下霸道、贪婪。  
“什么改变了你？”亮抱住山下，“你告诉我，我去毁了他。”  
“你疯了。”山下用力甩开亮，亮的脸碰到桌角，擦破了皮，流了血。  
“亮，你怎么了？”山下焦急的扶起亮，相较于对仁的感情。小亮可是一直陪着自己一路走来，始终不离不弃。  
“你还是肯理我的。”亮抹掉嘴角的血，“仁，他终究不是属于你的。”  
山下记得这句话，直到赤西真正离开他的那一天。

仁喂和也吃饭时，他呆呆的看着他，那么单纯。  
[是比自己还纯粹的人啊。]  
“觉得好了点了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“如果你不喜欢，以后就不要做了。”仁相当疼惜和也，宁可自己忍着，“我会忍住的！”  
和也觉得仁怎么会一天比一天可爱，是爱情吗？把他们滋润得不像自己。  
“你要的我都会去做。”  
“傻瓜。”仁揉了揉和也额前的头发，继续喂药。  
[做你的爱情傻瓜似乎也不错。]

而在那一边，山下疯狂的吻着亮，不管亮有多痛苦。  
“把我当成赤西吧。”只要你不再痛苦，不再皱眉，不再生气。  
吻我，不介意你是不是真的爱我，因为已经不重要了。不知道从哪里来的勇气，亮大胆的用自己赌了一次。  
幸好成功了。  
整个过程中，山下没有一丝留情，也没有停止片刻。亮觉得他在自己的身体里硬生生的进去了又离开，反反复复。  
要了你的身体，却要不到他的心。  
“仁，你怎么可以这样对我！”  
亮成了替代品，从门缝里偷看的斗真难过得要死。赤西是笨蛋，亮你怎么也跟着变笨了。  
用你自己的心问问看，这是不是爱？  
当时决定这一切的亮笑笑，这真是世界上最温柔的微笑。  
恋爱中的人都是笨蛋吧。

仁跟和也很开心吧。我和智久在一起……也很开心。  
有点痛，山下离开的时候，亮居然看到他嘴角隐匿的笑。  
其实山下的神志一直是清醒的，亮的心意他早已明了。

是不是替代品又有什么关系。和喜欢的人在一起，本来就是幸福的。  
恋爱是神圣的疯狂。亮对文艺复兴的名言情有独钟。  
而它也是堕入地狱的第一步。


	3. Chapter 3

vol.11~15

vol.11  
和也突然发病，在赤西的面前。  
“药！”仁一把扶住和也的腰，顺手取出熟悉的右手口袋里的药盒。  
“哪一颗？哪一颗？”  
“红色的……”和也疼痛难忍。  
“和也，我是色盲啊。”那一瞬绝望又笼罩了空气，刺醒着人。  
“看不清颜色么？”  
“怎么办啊。”  
“你随便挑吧。”  
“挑错了怎么办？”  
“死在你怀里我也愿意。”  
“到这种时候你还用空开玩笑！”  
仁试着抓起一粒，塞进和也的嘴里，覆着他温柔的kiss，是这样的kiss，柔软而甜蜜。  
“挑对了呢。”渐渐平复的心跳。  
事后，仁还是有点后怕。  
“我知道你会挑对的。”  
“你啊。”可爱的赤西突然就会深情起来。

轻松愉快的时光永远不属于他们，这点从得病的那一刻就该明了。  
仁被山下叫去处理财团的事，虽然仁说很快就回来。  
但是没有他的一分一秒都是漫长的。

门铃作响，和也起身开门，是陌生的脸孔。  
“我叫山下，请多关照。”  
准备关门，却被身后的亮拦住了。  
“怎么，不欢迎我？”  
“你的仁，可是在我的手上哦。”  
“你想做什么？”  
山下坐进屋子里，真是难以想象仁能忍受这狭小的空间，屈服于和也。  
“我想你应该认识我，否则不会找到这里。”和也冷冷说道。  
“请你离开仁。”  
“为什么？”  
“当然有很多理由。”山下高傲无比，“你知道他的色弱，虽然有好转的迹象但是他不肯动手术。”  
“这……难道不是和我作对？”  
“况且你也得病，是绝症。”  
“是又怎样？”和也慢慢察觉这个叫山下的男人也一定深爱仁。  
“你能带给他什么？不要文邹邹的对我说什么给他心灵的归宿。”说完后山下大笑。  
“我确实什么都给不了……”  
“那就给我离开，消失在我的眼前，消失在仁的眼前！”  
“我做不到。”和也藏在桌下的拳头紧紧握住。  
“你是想要？”山下打了响指，亮提起一个箱子，不用说里面是什么。  
和也彻底被恼怒了，自己的爱情怎么能忍受这等耻辱。  
“你给我听着，我不管你是谁。我龟梨和也一无所有，没有过去、没有现在、没有未来。”  
“我不在乎这些。”  
“过去是，现在是，未来也不会改变。你给我记住！”

仿佛是宣战的号角，山下的脸色紧绷。  
“是吗？那我倒要看看，谁有这个能耐。”  
“仁还是我手下的人，我会让他痛苦，痛到忘却所有。”  
“最终我还是会得到他，你不仅得不到，还要赔上你自己。”  
山下愤愤的离开了，和也觉得亮看自己的眼神里有哀伤，不像刚才的锐利。  
都是个心狠手辣的角色呀。

趁着仁没回来，和也找了些山下的资料。  
事实让他万念俱灰的跪倒下来。

vol.12  
机房里黑的要死。  
仁啜了一口咖啡，摸索着键盘。  
“光一老了呢。”仁不自觉地说道，毫不察觉后方。  
“怎么样了？”  
“是谁！”仁回过头，山下阴着的脸告诉他没有好消息的存在。  
顺手关了电脑，低下头逃离山下锐利的视线。  
“你去找他了么。”  
“是的。”山下抽回挡在仁面前的手，额上略有汗水。  
“你来干什么，我快进入堂本财团的终端．．．．．．”  
“住口。”山下从下开始卡紧赤西的脖子，“你以为你是谁？”  
“要入侵，有多少人可以取代你的位置？你想过没有？”  
“哼。”仁反手要山下松开，“那拜托你放了我。”  
“说放手就可以吗？”  
说过的话都可以实现吗？  
沉默，孩子惯用的赌气方式。  
他的眼侧突然泛出了泪水，没有人希望看到这个结果。  
“眼泪．．．．．．是透明的吗？”脸颊有手指的温度，仁缓缓为山下拭去泪，用柔软的声音对面前的人说，“抱歉，我看不清颜色。”  
或许山下要的只是那么一点点的关怀，亮没办法给的关怀。  
“对不起，我打扰你了。”山下迅速背身离开仁。  
假扮的温情，仁甩了甩头。  
如果心里面只可以装一个人，那个人一定是和也。

你的事情，我一直不敢忘掉，也不想忘掉。

“和也。”  
“和也？”  
“睡着了吗？”  
仁脱下外衣，不知是疲倦抑或他物。眼前竟是一片模糊，单调的黑与纯色的白混合。  
是灰色。

摸索着依旧能找到能休息的地方，仁小心的坐下，朦胧中似乎有人在靠近。  
“是和也吗？”  
“是我。斗真。”  
“斗真？”  
“我是来带你走的。”  
“山下他……”  
“我不担心你。”斗真走到仁面前。  
“你知道山下喜欢你，不，是爱你。但是你却爱上了和也。”  
“难道你也……”  
“如果我能使山下回心转意，我就不会出现在这里了。”斗真抽出两支烟，另一支递给仁，“听说烟可以止痛。”  
“啊，和也告诉我的。”仁微微笑道。  
“倘若你不愿和我走，就告诉你一些事情吧……”  
“…… ……”  
“亮……”  
“但小亮是心甘情愿的啊。”斗真邪邪的笑，仁并不能察觉。  
“山下的下一步就是你的和也。”  
“那又怎么样？”仁用食指掐了烟头，“万不得已之时，我会把山下的所有阴谋公之于世。”  
“哈，你太天真。”斗真拍了拍仁的肩膀。  
“在你想这么做之前，山下就会派人杀了你们。”  
“难道和也……”  
“我以为你了解山下。”  
“那家伙……”仁不愿睁开眼睛，尽管是阴暗的房间，甚至没有光线的入侵。  
“和也呢？”斗真向四周扫视，显然除了他们两个人，这个房间实在太安静了。然而间接的杀气也不着痕迹的传递给了仁。  
“可能……去打零工了。”仁顿了下，才有了下文。  
“是么。”斗真若有所思，“我希望你说的是实话。”  
“估计你也不会跟我走，我想传达的就是这些。”  
玻璃被划开，脆弱的一刹。仁开始急促并含有不安的呼吸，双眼的剧烈疼痛让他不知如何是好。  
“你出来，好不好？”痛苦的声音，断断续续。  
“仁。”和也从暗处走出来，腹部有痛楚。  
“你的眼睛……”  
“已经到无法辨识的程度了。”仁释然的把手挡在面前，不让光线有一丝穿透机会。尘埃只能沿着如彗星般的轨道，慢慢游走到别处。  
“淳说再下去是要失明的，要我尽快做眼球摘离手术。”  
“你怎么说？”  
“我当然回绝啦。”  
“嗯，为什么？”  
“因为只有现在、”  
“我的眼睛里都是你。”  
小心的向你靠近，小心的染上你的颜色。

  
vol.13  
过了这个夜晚，和也就21岁了。  
同样的冬天，同样的春天，别无二致。  
好象在重复自己，毕竟快不行了。体力也好、药量也好成反比增长，医生警告说这样的状况，倘若执意要打工，只会要了自己的命。  
“医生，我……还有多久。”  
“嗯，接下去的日子只要你静养就不会出问题，千万别让病症复发。你可以活下去的，你可以一直活下去的。”  
“是吗？”和也低下头，全白的空间给于了很完美的想象空间，太多事需要思考了。  
“和也，和也，你在听我说话吗？”医生皱起眉。  
“啊，对不起。”和也依然不愿抬起头，他的面前都是让人不敢正视的黑色。  
“我走了。”和也忽的站起身，接着消失。  
“那个孩子……”医生无奈继续看下一位病人的病历。

“我的日子应该不多了吧。”和也带着手套却没有掷球，或许是否抛掷都已不再重要。  
上野公园偌大无比，可是这次奇怪的是很少有人来往。  
唯有草野。  
“前辈。”  
和也的侧颜异常单纯，但是又看着叫人感伤。  
有东西要从单薄的胸腔内涌出，无法抑制。  
“过得了这个春天，过不了夏天吧。”  
而他绝望的语言确实印证了他一生的短暂。  
“和也。”草野稚气的扶着和也的双肩，现在他不是以一个后辈的身份，而是一个朋友。  
“前辈不是有喜欢的人吗？为她活下去吧。”  
“她？”语言的表达方式千奇百怪，也有穿透心脏的一刻。和也微微一笑，却将错下去。草野果然是个可爱的孩子。  
“谢谢你，草野。”  
心情往往会因为这些小细节而高兴。  
回家后的和也突然将决定改变。

“是和也啊，你很久没来呢。”小山装着一副无辜的模样。  
“是不是有赤字呀。”和也依旧找了角落的位置，坐下。“原来的拉面。”  
突然面前就被遮挡了。  
“谁？”  
“仁？”  
“老板，拉面！”仁什么都不说，直视和也。  
“好久不见。”  
“嗯。”

想继续的话题说不出口，彼此之间发现，不能说一句话。  
不能交流。  
丧失各自坚定的立场。  
心被什么堵住。

不知道为什么会冷淡下来。

厌倦了吗？  
任何回答无效。  
过去的某一场景是不可能重现的。

vol.14  
赤西很快的解决碗里面条，嘴巴发出很响的声音。  
是的，响得过分。  
“和也？”  
“嗯。”  
“为什么不理我？”  
“你想听原因？”  
“啊，是真的。”仁不再凑近和也。“和也的脾气不好。”  
“你刚知道。”和也微微一笑，那些冰块早就融化了吧。一滴不剩。  
“可是还是要把这个送给你。”  
“嗯？”  
仁掏出一个小盒子，“也许你已经知道了。”  
“诶？我什么都不知道。”和也摆摆手，突然发现拉面店只剩他们两人。  
“那我打开喽。”仁带着坏笑，指甲贴着盒子的边缘，缓缓打开。  
有什么刺着眼睛，很不舒服，有点像做梦的感觉。  
“戒指？”但是很小，和也悄悄比对自己的手指，分明不适。  
“为什么。”  
“因为，这个……”仁恶作剧般的抢过和也的手，一瞬之间，他的喜悦也穿透时空，继续传递到和也的体内。  
扣住纤长的手指，小心的拿过戒指。  
该往哪个方向，没有人指定。  
“好了。”仁把戒指小心翼翼往和也的小拇指上推，正好合适。  
“从来……没有在小拇指带过戒指……”和也相当尴尬。  
“那现在不是戴上了？”仁有点认真的样子，取出另一个盒子，同样是一个小戒指。  
“和和也一样的。”  
“诶？”  
“两个人带同样的东西才好吧。”仁绕过矮桌，坐到和也的身边。  
“现在你该理我啦。”  
“不要对我那么冷淡嘛。”  
“好不好？”  
只是几天不见，其实和也很想念仁，但是又不知道该说什么才好。  
“呐，这个戒指是什么颜色的？”仁合着和也的手高高举起，在微弱的灯光下也发出耀眼的光芒。  
“买戒指的时候只顾样子了。那个店员超凶——他会不会拿一个大红的给我。”  
“怎么会？”和也反转仁的手腕，就又是不同的耀眼。  
银色，交汇惨白与深黑的结合。  
“是很好看的银色。”  
“我很喜欢。”

然而，  
十指交缠。  
在你的眼中，我是什么颜色呢？

你的眼睛是否能将我看清？

vol.15  
回到机房那里的时候，正好山下去财团开会。  
只有亮一个人。  
“你像个前台小姐。”仁决定以开玩笑的方式打招呼，他也知道大阪男人不会介意。  
“仁啊。”亮果真没有反抗，“我无所谓啊。不过你叫我前台先生，我会更高兴。”  
就能默契的大笑，眼睛里有伤感。

总是觉得山下不在的时候能放松自己，

“再过3个月，赤西你就要25岁啦。”亮笑着起哄，“和和也怎样了？”  
“什么怎样。”仁转过身，脸突然羞红。  
这还是亮第一次看到仁害羞。

“上次堂本集团的事应该结束了，不过他们的头——光一不是那么好对付的，还有些遗漏的材料……”  
“所以山下会请你再来……”亮说的时候结结巴巴，他尽量不提及山下。  
“我明白了。我尽快窃取山下要的东西。”

视线模糊了。  
不是第一次。  
仁揉了揉眼睛，就继续工作。淳说的没错，过不了多久，他就会失明。  
胸腔里有说不清的烦躁，却不要释放。  
白色的光屏隐射在双颊上，时而变暗。  
键盘因为强烈的敲击，碎响不断。竟想起了和也。  
逞强也没有用。最终还是因为体力不支，倒在一边，幸好亮及时进来。  
“喂，仁，你怎么啦。”  
快手拿出手机，  
“是淳吗？赤西出事了。”


	4. Chapter 4

vol.16~20

vol.16  
亮也通知了和也。  
走进病房前，和也提醒自己，还有回转的余地，万一山下在里面，就会演变成一场闹剧。  
想了想，和也咬着牙，转动了门把。

“锦户亮。”  
“龟梨和也。”  
直呼姓名显然比较奇怪，这时仁也醒了。  
“我怎么了？”  
“你小子最近弱了呢，淳说你营养不良噢！你一个大男人，居然营养不良！”亮用了夸张的语气，其实是为了驱散病房内，不快乐的因素。  
“你没有通知山下吧。。”仁冷冷问道。  
“还没有……不过我想斗真一定会在第一时间告诉山下的。”  
“不管怎么样，人是我叫来的，我先出去，若山下来了，我就帮你们想办法。”  
“亮。”“户君。”  
“我没什么的，就这样吧。”  
门“啪”的合上，房间内依然寂静，并且这种寂静渐渐会让人觉得恶心。

交视的眼神里有不解、不甘、不愿。  
呐，我已经说了那么多，为什么你不理解我呢？

“对不起。”和也拉了把椅子，坐在仁身边。“因为我才不做手术吗？”  
“一半的原因。”  
“一半？”  
“另一半是因为山下，亮以及淳。”  
“诶？”  
仁说的话让和也重新回过神来。  
“他们都为了我，牺牲了些东西。如果我随随便便动个手术，反而会出事。”  
“这样我就无法为山下做事了。”  
视线又开始错落了，眼前的和也仿佛被撕碎。  
“和也。和也。”  
和也不愿说话，反手握住仁的手，相同的对戒碰撞在一起。  
啪啪的响。如同清凉的潮风。

不要放开我的手，你听得到吗？  
如果不放开，就不会害怕了。  
如果我从今以后都不会害怕。

vol.17  
“觉得好点了吗？”淳微微笑容。  
“敷了你给的药，还不见效。”仁习惯性的嘟起嘴。“眼眶周围都是黑的，被和也笑死了。”  
“你还和他在一起？”听到这里，淳的语气就变了。  
“怎么了？”仁一改懒散，“淳知道什么吗？”  
“啊？我怎么会知道？”  
“是吗？”  
淳拿起病历，“我劝你还是尽早动手术，不能再拖了。”  
“成功的机率？”  
“百分之九十。我主刀的话，一定能成功。”  
“怎么样？”淳压低口气。  
但赤西反而站起身，准备走的样子，“我还要考虑下。”  
“是想找你的和也商量么？”不知为何，淳生气了。  
“淳……”  
“你的和也，一定很希望你能接受手术吧。如果山下再对他说几句……”  
“你说山下？”  
赤西的脸色忽然就变成青紫色，颧骨分明可见。

[龟梨和也。]  
[山下智久。]  
“山下，你……”  
山下把自己及和也的名字写在一起。  
办公室安静的像是在等待爆炸，落地窗显得脆弱易击。  
“亮，你可以出去了。”他淡淡地说道，“客人就要来了。”  
正在这时，门被打开了。  
亮带着惊恐，看着即将要出现的那个人。  
“和也。”  
“你终于来啦，龟梨和也。”  
“山下，你……”亮瞪大眼睛，却不知所措。  
山下瞥了亮一眼，依然正定自若，“亮，你还在这里干什么。出去吧。”  
“不行，山下，这样不行。”锦户亮实在不知道再说什么才能挽回山下这个错误的决定。  
“亮，我没关系的，我有立场。”和也望了眼亮，不敢多说。  
“立场？”山下用夸张的语气说道，“你真的有立场吗？” 伴随亮无声的离开，山下持续忍耐终于失效。  
“要不要烟？”山下摔过一包烟。和也默默的拆开，不一会，烟丝就会顺着手指的形状，向上氤氲。  
“怪不得赤西要跟着你。”  
“诶？”  
“我想我要说的，你能猜到几分。”  
“嗯。我会尽早要他接受手术。”和也拧着眉头。  
“还有。”山下的眼神变得凶狠，仿佛要用目光杀人。“还有。”  
和也顿了顿，咽下本不属于他的委屈。  
“我答应你，马上和仁分开。”  
“是马上，对吗？”山下的表情几乎在一瞬间轻松，“我没有听错吗。”  
“够了。”和也振了桌子。  
“怎么？生气了？”山下坏笑。  
“我可以走了吧。”  
“是的。”山下背过身，连和也都不看一眼。  
“啊，顺便告诉你一个好消息。”  
“……”  
“托仁的福，堂本财团是我的了。前几天，我买下了西区的彩虹楼，再过一个月就要引爆，建成的新楼，是我给仁的礼物。”  
“……”  
“不说话呀。”山下冷冷的说道。他觉得和也有多爱着赤西，他就有多恨和也。  
“你说完了吗？说完了我就走。”分完克制住的怒气，和也握紧拳头。  
“你走吧。”

在出口自然碰到亮，但心情舒展不少。  
“山下对你说了什么？”  
“亮，以后，仁可能要拜托你了。”  
“你……难道说你准备和仁……”  
“拜托你不要说下去了。”和也捂住脸，泪，不能留下来。  
放了仁，也是放了自己吧。

小屋暗了下来，和也不打算。心口痛之前，先塞了药丸。

“你回来了。”  
倒是仁睡眼朦胧的拉开顶灯。  
但和也依旧没开口。

“我很奇怪吗？”仁看着和也。  
“奇怪的是我。”  
和也深呼吸，接下去的话需要他所有的勇气。

“我们分开吧。”

vol.18  
“我们、分开吧。”和也尝试着切入正题。  
“我不见你，你不见我。”  
一边的赤西顿住，“你说什么？”他紧张的回头，一时抓紧了和也的手，和也狠狠甩开，不再依恋那温柔，“在一起又怎样？不再一起又怎样？如果不遇见我，你就不会到这个地步。” 嘶叫，滚开。  
都失去意义了。  
“……山下是个好人，我不明白你总是那样的对他冷淡。”  
“你错了，错了。”仁捂住耳朵，然而和也夺过他的手。  
立刻点了烟，以前讨厌烟味，可是现在异常眷恋。  
“是因为病么？”  
“你以为你随便说声再见，我就会接受手术吗？”  
不作声是因为这是默认的事实。  
然后胸口被浓雾遮盖。仁将右手放在和也的胸口。  
“我和和也、在一起……”  
“你不要一厢情愿。”和也起身，头有点晕，怎么那么快就要吃药了呢。  
“我不会再来见你了。”强忍着痛背过身不让那个家伙发现蛛丝马迹，灭了烟，往回走。  
“你也是。”  
几乎不敢相像他伤心的样子，和也不忍心回头，害怕假装的绝情变成泡影。

一个人走在安静的街上，3秒后，病发，灌下预备好的药丸，迅速的不真实。

“山下在吗？”亮抬眼就看到仁匆匆跑来。  
“出去开会了。”末了补充一句，“很重要的董事会，关于彩虹楼的建设。”  
“彩虹楼？”  
“西区四町目，即将重建的计划。”  
“这样，山下在的时候，打我手机。”说着仁向出口走去。  
“他不会出现你面前的。”亮忍不住对赤西叫出声。  
“诶？”  
“是他让和也走的，你不知道吗？”  
“我当然知道。”  
“所以你想问他？”“我……”  
亮走到仁面前，“和也不是那种人，如果说你离不开他，他也是离不开你的。”

vol.19  
回去的路上，的士司机开了广播。  
播的是mariah carey的[without you]。最后的飚高音，以前和山下唱K时有过一次。仁扭头望窗外看，实际上泪水就满了眼眶。  
的士司机从前车镜看到仁的表情，索性关了音响。  
“好些了吧。”  
熟悉的声音，赤西几乎不敢相信的向驾驶座看去。  
“斗真。”  
“我只是……”斗真狠狠的拉了刹车柄。  
“和也失踪了。”  
“嗯？”  
斗真看着赤西，“山下想杀了他。一个组织要杀一个人，不容易么。”  
“难道是因为……”  
“不是你们的关系。”斗真继续握着方向盘，“山下害怕他把你的事泄露。”  
“和也不是那种人。”  
“山下也是这么相信的。但是理智告诉他，倘若秘密不被泄露，就只有一步可走。”  
“他让你……”  
斗真止住赤西的话，“对，你说的不错。我要杀他。”  
“你告诉我这些，是为了什么。”  
“我……”斗真停顿了下，“大概、只是想让你知道罢了。”  
“停车吧。斗真。”仁低下头，“谢谢你。”

另一边，和也暂时住在草野的公寓。间接复发的病始终不见好，他拜托草野替他辞了工作。  
“小草，药。”  
“我送你去医院吧。”  
“不必了。”  
唯剩不多的时间，潜伏的预感。

违背不了的只是自己的心罢了。  
割舍不了的也只有一个人罢了。

竟还是舍不得仁，离开原点后的一天又四个小时。

与其说两人偶遇，不如说是和也的刻意。  
仁一直等在和也的公寓那里，甚至睡着了。  
[对不起。]  
仁蜷缩着，和也轻微的喊着，他不致发觉。  
“抱歉。”  
“和也？”  
如同梦境，仁冲上去抱紧了和也，被抓的手臂生疼生疼，和也却好满足好满足的笑了。

[我不要和你分开了。]

同时，和也的胸口痛得像震雷。他只能捏紧拳头，用力抱紧孩子般哭泣的赤西。  
“喂，我说。”  
“嗯？”  
“我们逃吧。”  
“诶？”  
和也继续忍痛，不让仁发觉。  
“山下不会放过我们的。”句末没有用反问而是陈述语气，完全肯定了假象。  
但是我们无处可逃。

在和也的房间度过的最后一个夜晚。  
两个人躲在阳台里，交换喜欢的烟。和也的手不断颤动，天气却并不寒冷。打火机始终没有点着烟头，反而划到了仁的手。  
“啊。”  
手背上就立刻有清晰的痕迹，一小块红猩，类似斑点。  
“不是很疼的。”仁默默的揉着手背，但明显不是伤处，“对于我来说，这些算得了什么。”  
“除了反差较大的颜色，我已经无法分辨任何颜色了。”  
和也皱了皱眉，逃，这个决定看上去是如此鲁莽，“要是当时接受淳的手术就好了。”  
“结果也是一样的吧。”仁突然就能释然了。“说不定手术失败了呢？那我就再也看不到你了。”  
“你啊。”和也就快说出口的责怪，在喉咙口就没了向上的压力。

——喂，你一直在吗？  
——嗯。  
——居然能看到月亮。  
——是啊。  
——你知道月亮是什么颜色的？  
——金黄的？  
——我听到过的故事里全被描述成亮闪闪的金黄色，圆满而无缺。我却只能一辈子看银色的月光，记得小时候，看见竖立着的建筑灯，发出耀眼的光，就以为是月，好开心的追啊追，结果……再后来，我长大了，月亮还是银色的。  
——或许有一天，我就能金色的月光了。

vol.20  
“赤西呢？”山下装作一副若无其事的样子，他不介意锦户亮愤恨的眼神。“接下去，新财团会有很多事情拜托他处理。”  
“为什么？”  
“怎么了？亮。什么时候你站到他那边去了。”  
“你一个人远离罢了。”亮冷冷的说道，可即使如此，他清楚的知道他有多爱面前这个男人。  
而山下只需抓住这个把柄。  
“原来我不想威胁你的。”山下缓缓起身，半带着异样的笑容。“多久没见小内了？”  
“内？”亮慌张的回忆着，上次因为仁的事勉强陪小内去了DISNEY，说再见的一刹，内的笑容像纯色的白雪。  
“下次再见吧。”  
“我会发简讯的。”

“你，不会的……”亮无意识的后退几步。“山下，我以为……”  
“这个世界上没有‘我以为’，游戏规则是人创造的，也是由人毁灭的。亮，你让我觉得，遇上了有趣的事情。”他故意在‘有趣’加着重音，其用意明了。  
“你不想有更多人牺牲吧。”带着指引的诱惑。  
“你……”亮使劲地摇头，他不要这一切都是真实的。  
不要哭不出来的眼泪，哭不出来的悲伤，哭不出来的勇气。  
此刻这个大阪男人因为命运的玩笑，显得不知所措。

“请不要伤害内。”鼻子酸楚。  
“所以说，”山下狡邪的回答道，“亮同意了？”  
亮默在那里，头也不抬，整个安静的时间，仿佛过于漫长的哑剧。  
却不好笑  
“我、马上去找他。”  
转身的余味，好似一骑绝尘。

遇上斗真，在午夜未关门的拉面店。  
“要拉面吗？”店长小山总是温柔的问道。  
“不了。”亮阴着脸回答，对着正吃着拉面的斗真说道，“关于仁……赤西他……”  
“一定是山下要你做的，还用了什么厉害的角色作要挟。”  
“你都知道啊……”  
“我是谁。仁，我可以帮你找回来，可是，”斗真纠起深邃的眉，“这就是结果吗？”  
这就是所有人要的结果吗？  
“斗真，”  
“嗯？”  
“就照着他的意思吧。”  
“他？”  
“对。”


	5. Chapter 5

vol.21~23

vol.21  
“烟又没有了。”和也烦躁的说道，蹬开车门，却柔和的对仁说道，“我去买包烟。”  
和也离开不久，仁便下车透透气。一路都是惊奇，和也的也好，自己的也好。  
这一路疯狂的逃亡。  
胸腔不再觉得压抑了，眼睛至少能看清东西。  
拂过一阵风，时隔多久。他闭上眼睛。  
但是自始自终监视他们的斗真含着眼泪，举起手中的铁棒，朝仁的头部用力敲了下去……  
“仁？”回来的和也紧张不已，仁居然消失了。  
才一会的功夫。  
和也回头，“亮，你怎么在这？”  
尽管带着墨镜，全身被风衣包裹着，亮相信和也能明锐的认出他。  
“你跟我来。”不由分说的拽起他的手。  
“不行，仁……”  
“放心，我带你去的就是仁在地方。”

坐在副驾驶座上，和也的不安，亮看的清清楚楚。他的焦急毫不保留的写在脸上，叫人一眼识破。  
眼神忽然扫过一张当日报纸，[即将引爆的彩虹楼……]  
“喂，亮，这栋楼还有多久要引爆？”  
“明天吧。”亮在转弯处动了手调档，“你很关心这个？”  
和也没有回答，扭头看着车窗外。  
现在的一分一秒都向是要折磨他。

“委屈你了。”斗真把昏倒的仁放下，抬手看了表，比预定的时间还早了2小时。倒是亮连简讯都没有。他有些担心。  
“山下你怎么来了？”  
“为什么是你把仁带回来呢？亮呢？”山下的眼神里泛出一点凶光。  
“他去找和也了，正巧我手头上有仁的消息。”  
“那两个人不是一直在一起么，找到仁，你又为何不杀了和也。”  
“亮不是去做这件事了？”斗真保持一贯的自信，或许这是山下多年以来信任他的唯一理由。  
“明天还有引爆的倒数计时，你最好早点……”  
山下不喜欢听嘘寒问暖的关心，“够了。反正这个密室，也不会有人知道。”  
“明天见吧。”  
“嗯。”  
山下离开后，斗真舒了口气。亮的简讯也已经传来。他带和也去了另一个密室。  
“和说好的不一样。”  
但无奈，斗真只好不好意思的叫醒仁。  
“我在哪里？”他摇晃着斗真的手臂。  
“仁，没有时间了。我带你去见和也。”

还未把仁送到门口，仁就冲上去打开密室的门。他似乎早已知晓深墙的另一侧就有他想念的人。  
“和也。”  
“仁。”  
“山下有没有对你……”仁抱住和也的头，以为是山下组织了这一切，对他大施暴行。  
“不是的，”和也抱着仁的肩，“是亮……”  
“锦户……”  
“或许山下只是想让我们死心罢了。”和也转开话题，认真的对仁说。  
“……”  
“你……”和也擦去仁眼角隐约的泪滴，“或许山下掌握着你的幸福吧。”  
借着月光和也的眼神很坚毅。  
“不，不要。”  
“我就知道。”和也起身掸掉尘灰。  
“你们快逃。”门重又被打开。  
“亮……”  
“怎么了？”  
“时间不多了，刚才山下说想要见仁。”  
“我们演场戏好了。”和也自言自语。  
“你别忘了山下是个狠角色。”亮看了眼表，“他的内线很多，还有我所不知的。别说找人了，就是找只蚊子也是神速。”  
亮又补充着说道，“我好久没看到他认真的表情了……”  
“可是……我和和也……去求他吧。”  
和也对这些充耳不闻，点燃的烟并未有吸的意思。  
“仁，咳咳，还有亮……听我说……”

“和也，”亮咽下原先要说出口的话，“你的计划不错，可是最后你要去哪里。”  
“这个就不能说了。” 和也一丝冷冷笑道。  
“龟梨，你很过分。”亮顾不得敬称，直呼其名，他使劲推搡着仁，“仁，你说句话啊。”  
“只要能和和也在一起就好了，其他的我不在乎。”  
“你们全疯了。”亮嚎叫道。  
“我们面对的是未知，”和也看着烟灰飘落，淡淡的说道。  
“……我明白了，”亮咬着嘴唇，“你们好自为之。”  
“谢谢。”  
“亮……”仁拉着亮的衣角。  
“什么？”  
“告诉山下，我……对他很抱歉。”  
亮回头看看，和也和仁。只是笑笑，便关上密室虚掩的门。  
余下的时间就当是谢幕表演吧。

“走吧。”和也抓起仁的手，昏暗下，小指的对戒显而易见。  
“去哪里？”  
“到一个没有人可以找到我们的地方。”  
仁懵懂的点头。

其实是否有那个地方并不重要。  
因为孤单的墓碑不会因任何变故而变化。

…… ……  
“几年了？”  
亮抱着大把花束，比往年又素净许多。  
也到了蒲公英流浪的时分，四处随风而飘，被分裂成一瓣瓣后，渺小的扎根在土里。大片大片的青松齐刷刷的立在周围，作为最安静的守护者。  
曾经认为会永远的东西就在这里。  
摆上花束的时候，亮感到全身发烫。一旁的小内看在眼里，不多说，右手悄悄的扶着亮。  
在国外独居数年的山下没办法赶来，心焦的只好拜托亮带上他的一份。  
明明是伤感的要死，空无一物的和曦天空与之对比。  
心痛的触角，漫延到身外。无处躲藏，任凭捕捉。  
“好像还只是昨天的事……”小内遮住渐渐无法控制而发红的鼻翼。

vol.22  
跟着和也奔跑。  
仿佛这才是第一次的逃亡，也同样是人生的第一次与最后一次奔跑。  
不记得跑了多久，和也甚至不顾自己的身体，加速流动的血液极有可能引起突发病。最后的时刻和也告诉仁，他一粒药都没有带。

进入繁华区后，和也的速度就慢了下来。眼神跳动的很快，似乎在搜寻什么。  
就是这里。  
接近于临空的高楼出现在仁的面前，楼面的窗户特意用了规则的七色窗框。所以人们喜欢叫他彩虹大楼。  
“彩虹楼……”  
深夜的时刻，寂寥无人。楼前的警卫离开了，只是稍稍拉了一块警示牌。

和也是这里吗？  
是的。  
有你的风格呢。  
仁，已经没有把我们拆散的障碍了。

那些美好、那些悲哀。  
全是我们不敢太多轻易深入的心酸处。  
用言语形容又如何呢。  
…… ……

两人开始了疯狂的拥吻，唇舌相交，不分彼此。不愿分离，不再分离。也忘了什么叫作呼吸。  
不去顾及周围的牵绊，尽管已听见楼外工地的倒数计时。  
每一声都是那么轻微，不足以重视。  
[我彻底想明白。]  
[我们是可以如此交融的。]

难得这次他会吻得如此专情，和也顾不了所有的所有。所谓的责任，所谓的背负。  
结果是不会改变。  
……深深的将彼此给予的吻重合，融合。  
和也紧紧抱着仁，忘情的投入这一切。  
……相爱吧，哪怕我们只做过一次爱，哪怕只剩下一刻。  
足够了。

……让我们就这样消亡吧，让烈火燃烧直至通透，让我们的骨灰散佚在顷刻爆炸的尘埃中。  
如果无法在烈火中重生，那就在烈火中消亡。  
忘记所有的痛楚，直到木然。  
那之后的我们，不管是否通往光明的地方，抑或黑暗的沼地，  
都将继续心手相连。

“山下，和也他们不见了。”斗真装作无辜。  
“什么。怎么没有看住他们？”  
太迟了。  
“亮追在后面，说他们跑进彩虹大厦。”  
“不会吧……”  
还是太迟了。  
那栋楼要在早上引爆的，山下的新办公楼将于此重建。  
“快发短讯给仁啊。”  
“这是他们的手机。”  
斗真从风衣口袋了掏出。  
一隙间的崩溃，山下说不出话来。  
蹲下，无助。  
垂下的头发染上雾水，慢慢泛出光泽。  
只能喃喃的重复无力的话语，“仁，我不要你死啊。”  
就算不能和你在一起，我也不要你死啊。  
山下彻底后悔过去自己的独断专行，霸道。  
仁第一次见面时就告诉他那不是爱。  
后来还有一次，亮的眼角夹杂着泪水，忍无可忍的冲着山下的自私，  
“你太残忍了。”

想要去救仁的时候，工人拉住他，说危险不能入内。  
山下就在外面挣扎着，“里面还有人啊。”  
求求你，不要爆炸。

倘若世界的某处有静音键，山下一定摁下去。  
一层层的楼阶向下腾空快速坠落，给人呈现出一种前所未有的震撼美感。不像常见的引爆，连烟尘都少得惊人。新研制的炸药多少缓冲了破坏力，雷同是整个天际吞噬了大楼。  
细小的尘埃落在山下的眼睛里，他并不在乎。  
救护车直接从里面搜寻到纠缠着的恋人，火速向医院驶离。  
…… ……  
斗真和山下焦急的等在加急手术室外，淳走了出来，满身的血还未作处理。  
“他们怎么了。”  
淳摇摇头。  
“你倒是说话啊。”  
又是一阵沉默。  
“一个已经……不过我们正在尽全力……”  
别说了……  
好像是经过了几个世纪那么冗长。  
结束了？

都结束了。

vol.23  
赶在气息终止前，和也凭着微弱的力气，睁开眼，仁就在手术台的另一侧，视线所及的范围血肉模糊。医生手忙脚乱很容易遮去背影。  
他试图再一次呼唤他的名字。  
仁……  
JIN？  
庆幸他的嘴唇还在微动，是不是想传达什么，和也不想追究。  
如果当时有这个力气……

“嘀—嘟—嘀—嘟—嘀—嘟—嘀—嘟—……”  
“嘀——————”  
…… ……

…… ……

…… ……

…… ……

…… ……

他听到一片刺耳的惊叫。  
呼吸机瞬间发出刺耳的忙音，只是他们不曾留心。  
被血染红的纱布交缠，无法分开，

那么也没有什么可以分开我们了。

the end  
2007-7-22

一个俗套故事。


End file.
